私はあなたを愛して Watashi wa anata o aishite
by Ayako Hiranata Uchiha
Summary: Sakura merupakan kekasih Sasuke. Tetapi, Sakura melakukan hal yang sangat fatal sehingga membuat Sasuke marah besar. Sakura ingin meminta maaf. Tapi apakah Sasuke akan memaafkan Sakura?


**Summary: Sakura merupakan kekasih Sasuke. Tetapi, Sakura melakukan hal yang sangat fatal sehingga membuat Sasuke marah besar. Sakura ingin meminta maaf. Tapi apakah Sasuke akan memaafkan Sakura? **

**Hihihi, saya benar-benar tidak tahan untuk membuat cerita ini. Mumpung saya ingat*Ditendang* Saya belum juga selesai membuat fic "The Cinderella's Story: a song", tapi sudah membuat fic lain. Yasudah, jangan dibahas! Ini fic ketiga saya. **

**私はあなたを愛し****て**

_**(Watashi wa anata o aishiteru)**_

**Disclaimer: Naruto dan kawan-kawan bukan milik saya, Un**

**Character: Sasuke and Sakura**

**Rated: T **

**Genre: Romance/Angst**

**Don't Like, don't read**

Sakura terus mengejar Sasuke. Dia terus, terus, dan terus berlari. Dia ingin menggapai Sasuke. "Sasuke!" Teriak Sakura dari kejahuan. Sasuke yang sudah jauh darinya, langsung berhenti tanpa membalikkan badannya."Kumohon maafkan aku! Kau hanya salah paham!" Teriak Sakura. Sasuke membalikkan badannya."Heh, salah paham? Apa aku nggak salah dengar?" Kata Sasuke dengan nada mengejek. "Kau salah paham, Sasuke! Tolong maafkan aku!" Lirih Sakura. "Aku tidak salah paham! Sudah jelas aku melihatmu dengannya! Kau masih mau mengelak hah!" Bentak Sasuke. Sakura dengan mata berkaca-kaca ingin menjawab. Tapi, Sasuke tidak mau mendengar suara Sakura. Dia langsung meninggalkan Sakura sendirian ditengah-tengah taman yang penuh salju.

"Sasuke, walaupun kau membenciku, aku tak akan membencimu!" Kata Sakura. Sasuke langsung mendecih. "Heh, lalu apa hubungannya denganku? Sudahlah! Aku tak mau mempermasalahkan ini lagi!" Kata Sasuke dingin. Kata-kata Sasuke, sangat menusuk hati Sakura. Sakura langsung berlutut. "Tolong maafkan aku, Sasuke." Kata Sakura. "Buat apa memaafkanmu? Hanya akan sia-sia!" Kata Sasuke dingin. Sasuke makin berjalan jauh.

Penasaran mengapa mereka begini? Lanjutkan membaca.

**FLASHBACK**

Sakura sedang menunggu Sasuke selesai latihan."Dingin sekali hari ini! Seharusnya, Latihan Sasuke dipercepat." Kata Sakura sambil mengeratkan pelukan pada diri sendiri. "Hai, Sakura. Mana Sasuke?" Tanya seseorang dari belakang Sakura. "Oh hai, Sasori! Sasuke lagi latihan. Kau belum pulang?" Tanya Sakura. Sasori menggeleng. "Kau kedinginan?" Tanya Sasori. "Ya, begitulah." Kata Sakura. Tiba-tiba, Sasori memeluk Sakura. "Sa…Sasori?"Kata Sakura tak percaya.

"Lepaskan aku!" Berontak Sakura. Sasori makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Akhirnya Sakura pasrah. Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata onxy sedang memperhatikan mereka. Mata itu berkilat marah. Pemuda bermata onxy itu menghampiri Sakura dan Sasori."Ehem. Maaf mengganggu kalian. Tapi aku mau lewat!" Kata Sasuke dingin. "Sa…Sasuke. Ini tak seperti yang kau lihat." Kata Sakura sambil melepaskan pelukan Sasori. Karena tak ingin masuk kedalam permasalahan mereka, Sasori langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan SasuSaku. "Hn, minggir! Aku mau lewat!" Kata Sasuke dingin

"Sasuke, kau salah paham Sasuke!" Kata Sakura. "Cih, salah paham? Heh, pergi sana dengan pacar barumu!" Bentak Sasuke. "Kau pacarku, Sasuke. Dia bukan pacarku!" Kata Sakura. "Huh, aku tidak peduli! Sekarang kita putus." Kata Sasuke dingin. Bagai halilintar menyambar Sakura. Sakura langsung menunduk sedih. Sasuke langsung melewati Sakura.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau memaafkanku! Walau aku harus mati!" Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum percaya diri. "Walau aku harus mati!" Gumam Sakura pelan.

**DIKEDIAMAN UCHIHA…**

Sasuke langsung merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. "Cih, buat apa aku memikirkan gadis itu? Dia bukan lagi pacarku!" Gumam Sasuke.

**TOK TOK TOK**

"Sasuke, ada Sakura diluar!" Kata Mikoto. Sasuke segera keluar dari kamar. Sampai dia diruang tamu, dia melihat sosok gadis canti berambut soft pink dan bermata emerald. "Ada apa kemari?" Tanya Sasuke dingin. "Sa…Sasuke!" Kata Sakura. "Pergi dari rumah ini!"Kata atau lebih tepatnya Usir Sasuke. "Sa…Sasuke. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Aku tak akan pergi sebelum kau memaafkanku! Bukan maksudku tidak meninggalkan rumah ini. Aku akan menunggumu diluar sampai kau memaafkanku. Walau aku harus mati, aku tidak peduli!" Kata Sakura sambil beranjak keluar.

"Bodoh! Kau bisa mati!" Kata Sasuke. Sakura berbalik sambil tersenyum manis. "Aku tidak peduli! Aku akan menunggu sampai kau memaafkanmu!" Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum dan melanjutkan jalannya keluar rumah Sasuke. Setelah Sakura keluar, Sasuke langsung melirik keluar rumah. Ternyata Sakura tidak bohong dengan kata-katanya. Sakura sedang duduk didepan pagar rumah Sasuke. Sedang memainkan salju. "Heh, nanti juga pulang!" Ujar Sasuke santai.

**MALAMNYA…**

Sasuke melirik keluar rumah. Dan sesuai dugaannya, Sakura masih tetap menunggunya di Salju itu. "Cih, gadis bodoh!" Umpat Sasuke sambil beranjak keruang keluarga. Sasuke langsung mengambil remote tv.

"Dikabarkan, malam nanti akan ada Badai Salju! Untuk anda yang ingin keluar rumah mala mini, sebaiknya ditunda dahulu jika anda ingin selamat!" Kata pembawa acara didalam tv. "Heh, nanti pasti dia pulang!" Kata Sasuke santai.

**SYUUU~**

Badai Salju sudah dimulai. Sakura mulai merasa tidak kuat. "Brrr~Dingin sekali! Aku mau pulang saja!" Kata Sakura sambil beranjak dari duduknya. Tiba-tiba dia berhenti. "Aku tidak boleh pergi! Aku harus disini sampai dia memaafkanku!" Kata Sakura percaya diri. Sakura langsung duduk didekat pagar rumah Sasuke. Wajah Sakura pucat sekali karena dingin.

"Hah, hah, hah!" Sakura merasa dirinya sesak nafas. "A…aku harus bertahan!" Ujar Sakura lemah.

Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura dari dalam kamarnya. "Cih, dia memang merepotkan!" Kata Sasuke sambil berjalan pergi keluar kamarnya. "Sasuke, kau mau kemana malam-malam begini?" Tanya Fugaku yang sedang diruang TV. "Keluar sebentar." Ujar Sasuke.

**DILUAR RUMAH…**

"Sakura, pulanglah!" Perintah Sasuke. "Aku sudah bilang, aku takkan pulang sebelum kau memaafkanku!" Kata Sakura dengan suara yang bergetar. "Cepatlah pulang!" Perintah Sasuke lagi. "Ti…tidak mau!" Kata Sakura. "Hhh, terserah kaulah!" Ujar Sasuke sambil berjalan masuk. Tapi, Sasuke tidak berjalan masuk kerumahnya, melainkan ditaman rumahnya yang dekat dengan pagar.

"Ternyata, Sasuke sangat marah padaku! Hhh." Ujar Sakura sambil menghela nafas.

**DITEMPAT LAIN…**

"Hhh, bagaimana ini? Aku tidak tau bagaimana caranya!" Kata Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya. "Kita kerumah Sasuke saja!" Usul Gaara. "Iya, kita kerumah Sasuke saja! Aku juga bingung nih!" Kata Kiba. "OK! Ayo kita kerumah Sasuke."

**SESAMPAINYA DIRUMAH SASUKE….**

"Loh, Sakura-chan! Ngapain disini?" Tanya Naruto kaget melihat Sakura berada didepan rumah Sasuke. "Eh, Naruto. Enggak kok, aku hanya lewat" Kata Sakura berbohong sambil tersenyum terpaksa. "Oh, gitu ya. Kami tinggal dulu ya! Sampai jumpa besok!" pamit Naruto. "Iya, sampai jumpa besok!" Sakura masih tersenyum palsu. 'Kalau kita masih bisa bertemu!' Batin Sakura lirih.

Sasuke yang berada ditaman, segera masuk kerumah supaya tidak ketahuan. "Sasuke, kau ada dirumah?" Tanya Kiba dari luar. "Hn, masuk saja!" Kata Sasuke. Naruto, Gaara dan Kiba pun masuk. "Hoi Teme, Sakura-chan ada didepan! Suruh masuk sana!" Kata Naruto. "Biarkan saja! Bukannya dia bilang hanya lewat?" Ketus Sasuke. "Ish kau ini. Dia pacar…"

"Dia mantan pacarku!" Kata Sasuke memotong ucapan Naruto. "APAAAA? SERIUUUS?" Kata Naruto dan Kiba bersamaan. "Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Gaara heran. "Kupikir, kau sangat mencintainya" Sasuke langsung memasang wajah sinis. "Yah, itu dulu! Tapi, tidak sekarang." Perkataan Sasuke sontak membuat Naruto, Kiba dan Gaara kaget.

"Bagaimana ceritanya?" Tanya Kiba. Sepertinya mereka sudah melupakan tujuan mereka datang ketempat Sasuke.

**SEMENTARA DILUAR…. **

"Eh? Sakura? Ngapain disini?" Tanya Karin ketus. "Ha…harusnya aku yang tanya, ngapain kau disini?" Tanya Sakura sedikit bergetar. "Hhh, aku ingin bertemu Sasuke-kun~ Oh ya, kau sudah putus dengan Sasuke kan?" Perkataan Karin membuat Sakura tertunduk lesu. "Yahoo~berarti ada kesempatan!" Kata Karin senang. Sakura langsung mengangkat kepalanya. "Jangan harap!" Ujar Sakura.

"Aduuh Sakura~kenapa nggak dilepaskan saja Sasuke? Terima kenyataan, Sakura!" Kata Karin. "Terserah apa katamu! Tapi, aku tidak akan menyerahkan Sasuke begitu saja!" Kata Sakura tegas. "Kau…!" Geram Karin. "Apa?" Tantang Sakura.

**PLAK**

"Dasar murahan!"

**PLAK**

"Cih, jangan bicara sembarangan!" Kata Karin ketus. Sakura memegangi pipinya yang memerah akibat tamparan Karin. Karin langsung masuk kerumah Sasuke. 'Gadis murahan!' Batin Sakura kesal.

**DIDALAM RUMAH SASUKE…**

"Sasuke-kun~" Ujar Karin sambil memeluk Sasuke dari belakang."Cih, ngapain kesini?" Kata Sasuke dingin sambil mencoba melepaskan pelukan Karin. Naruto, Gaara, dan Kiba cengo melihatnya. "Kami pulang dulu, Teme" Ujar Naruto sambil berjalan pergi, diikuti dengan Gaara dan Kiba.

'Sepertinya, Naruto dan lainnya ingin pulang. Aku harus bersmbunyi!' Batin Sakura sambil bersembunyi disemak-semak dekat rumah Sasuke.

"Hhh, Karin itu, kenapa genit sekali sih?" Gumam Kiba. "Iya nih, mengganggu saja!" Ketus Naruto. "Yasudah, kita pulang saja!" Ujar Gaara. Setelah Naruto dan lainnya pulang, Sakura langsung keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Ternyata, susah juga!" Ujar Sakura

**DIDALAM RUMAH SASUKE…**

"Ada apa kesini?" Tanya Sasuke dingin. "Widih~dingin banget sih. Kudengar, kau sudah putus ya dengan Sakura-dahi lebar?" Tanya Karin dengan nada manja. "Hn, dan jangan panggil dia dengan sebutan seperti itu!" Bentak Sasuke. "Baiklah. Tapi, apa hakmu melarangku memanggilnya seperti itu? Dia kan bukan siapa-siapamu lagi!" Gertak Karin.

"Terserah apa maumu, sekarang pergi!" Usir Sasuke. "Sasuke, aku ini tamu. Mana boleh mengusir tamu!" Kata Karin manja. "Cih, cepat katakan apa maumu?" Ketus Sasuke. "Aku ingin kau jadi pacarku!" Kata Karin. Sasuke terdiam. 'Mendingan pacaran lagi dengan Sakura, disbanding dengan murahan didepanku!' Batin Sasuke jijik.

"Bagaimana? Mau nggak? Daripada dengan Sakura, mending denganku!" Ujar Karin sambil bergelayut manja dilengan Sasuke. Sasuke tidak merespon. Tetapi dalam hatinya, dia sudah berteriak sekencang-kencangnya karena jijik sama gadis murahan yang sedang bergelayut manja dilengannya.

"Lepaskan aku!" Kata Sasuke yang akhirnya bertindak.

DEG

'Sakura?' Batin Sasuke. Sasuke langsung berlari keluar meninggalkan Karin. "Cih, ini pasti gara-gara Sakura, awas kau!" Kata Karin.

DILUAR RUMAH…

"Sakura!" Teriak Sasuke. Sakura sontak menoleh. "Sa…Sasuke!" Kata Sakura sedikit bergetar. Sasuke langsung memeluk erat Sakura. "Maafkkan aku, Sakura." Lirih Sasuke. Sakura membalas pelukan Sasuke.

"Tidak, Sasuke. Harusnya aku yang minta maaf!" Kata Sakura. Sasuke melapaskan pelukannya. "Sakura, badanmu dingin sekali. Ayo masuk dulu!" Kata Sasuke. "Jangan." Tolak Sakura dengan wajah memerah. "Kenapa? Kau mau mati disini?" Kata Sasuke kesal. "Ta..tapi, aku malu!" Ujar Sakura sambil menunduk.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke langsung menggendong Sakura ala Bridal Style. "Kyaaa, Sasuke! Aku malu mau masuk!" Jerit Sakura. "Buat apa malu? Ini kan rumah pacarmu sendiri!" Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis. Sakura terdiam. Bingung mau mengatakan apa. Sakura lantaran senangnya, langsung memeluk leher Sasuke.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mau menerimaku kembali, Sasuke." Ujar Sakura. "Hn, tidak masalah. Tapi, kau harus dihukum!" Kata Sasuke sambil meyeringai. Sakura langsung melepaskan pelukannya. "Yah~jangan dihukum dong!" Kata Sakura memelas. "Tidak boleh menolak! Tenang saja, hukumanya nggak berat kok!" Ujar Sasuke santai.

'Aku merasakan firasat buruk!' Batin Sakura merinding. "Hukumannya adalah, jadi pembantuku selama 1 minggu!" Sakura terdiam. "Sakura? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke yang mulai khawatir. "APAAA! JADI PEMBANTU SELAMA ! MINGGU?" Teriak Sakura sambil memegangi kepalanya. Kalau tidak menggendong Sakura, pasti Sasuke akan segera menutup telinganya. "Keras sekali sih!" Ketus Sasuke.

Sakura malah trauma akibat perkataan Sasuke tadi. "Hoi!" Panggil Sasuke. Tak ada respon. "OH NOO, JADI PEMBANTU SELAMA ! MINGGU? OH NOO!" Teriak Sakura lagi. "Udah telat!" Keluh Sasuke. Sakura malah nyengir.

"Sasuke~" Panggil Karin. "Kenapa masih disini? Cepat pergi!" Bentak Sasuke. "OK, aku akan pergi! Bye, Sasuke!" Kata Karin sambil berlari keluar.

"Oh ya Sasuke, kenapa kau berubah pikiran?" Tanya Sakura heran. "Yah, aku hanya tidak ingin pacaran dengannya. Dan pacaran denganmu lebih baik daripada dengan gadis murahan!" Ujar Sasuke. Sakura mengembungkan pipinya. "Jadi, kau minta balikan karena terpaksa dong!" Ketus Sakura.

"Tidak, aku masih mencintaimu Saku-chan" Sakura Blushing.

"Aku juga masih mencintaimu, Sasu-kun." Sasuke blushing. Mereka akhiranya adu blushing. Merah seperti kepiting eh, lebih tepatnya Tomat Busuk*Dichidori+Dishanaroo*

**Tamat dengan lebaynya**

**AKHIRNYAAAA!*Banting diri* Selesai juga! **

**Sya tdak akan bnyak bicara pada akhir ini.**

**Silahkan Review^^**


End file.
